halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Survival of the Fittest/Archive
__TOC__ Special thnx 2 User:Rotaretilbo. I atribute everything 2 him... I did mostly get the idea from his CDM... which is another awsome thing, which every1 who enjoys this should go c as well. Err.....Did you ask an admin if you could use the name Halo Fanon in our thing? If you do not have the permission of an admin, then the name must be Halo: Survival of the Fittest, not Halo Fanon: Survival of the Fittest. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) He may not have asked, but he has my permission, and H*bad be damned if he says otherwise. I think this should be an interesting twist, doing it as a giant free for all rather than in rounds like I did. However, I would like to note that Celebrity Death Match was not my idea. It was originally Jared's idea, if I remember correctly. I just took over the writing part. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:20, 5 November 2007 (UTC) And the celebrities keep coming, ready to kill. This will be good. I always wondered what it would like for Nogard to fight Hank. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) This is gonna be awesome. By the way, Rot, is it ok if I write that Dean Jackson trained together with Hank during the Spartan-I program? Good luck everybody, Matt-256 COM link 22:04, 5 November 2007 (UTC) People! We need only 3 more characters, (though a new joiner may add more) till we can start, as soon as we have 70 (or slightly more) I will start writing, thanks for being patient. Also Heaps thanks to User:Demakhis, been a massive help with all this, probably wouldn't have worked without him... Just Another GruntConverse Can we say what we want our characters to use? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:14, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I was planning on either using the weapons and items it says on the character page, or using a list of weapons and randomlly hand out them 2 the characters... Just Another GruntConverse 18:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) The 1st season of Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest is currently under production, Thanks to all who have added their characters to the oncoming mayhem, giving us a whopping 74 characters to use. Expect every character to have their turn in the spotlight, and stay tuned, as the Pilot Episode will be ready for viewing soon.Just Another GruntConverse 06:33, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I see Zombie Jesus is making a return. Demakhis, please don't make the Flood the main antagonist, though they should definitely be a threat it was done last season, and the climax would probably end up similar. Not to put them at a disadvantage, but I feel my characters have more important things to do that kill thousands of little puffballs. MasterGreen999 23:51, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Actually, Grunty was talking about doing something besides an all-out deathmatch.... I'm not sure if he still intends to though. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:22, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Yea, I'm gonna let Demakhis flow with his thing for this season, see how it turns out, I wouldn't mind seeing the show from the audiences view....I'll save those ideas for later seasons :) How much longer 'til season 2 starts? I'm just saying, Gutak 'Cyandenee would be part of the humans' party, ok? That's his personality. IceBite (How the heck do I make a signature?) Supply drop request space Is there any established place for supply drop requests? If not, anyone mind if we just use the below space to do so? Supply drop request S-118 *'Character(s):' Scott Brooks and Neville Meyers **'Requested drop item(s):' 2 suits of M6B Special Operations Battle Armour, one M2A Carbine, one Battle Rifle 09, ammunition for above weapons and ammunition for Brooks's side arm. (Meyers' M2511 shoots non-standard .45 ACP ammo, thus, quite hard to justify the magical appearance of such ammo.) **'Method of acquisition of listed items:' Removing armor and weapons from pair of dead (unnamed) Necros-era ODSTs. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH *'Character:' Venator **''Resquested drop items:' Venator's special armour (you should know what it looks like ;) in case of unexpected land..ness. **''Method of aquisition of listed items:' Constructed most likely out of UNSC Materials. Season 5 Sign-ups (closed) Guest Writers * * * Participants If you're interested in participating in the season, just use the format below. Fill in only the name and species sections. Major Characters Minor Characters You are allowed up to 3 major characters for this season, and up to 7 characters in total. Pick your major characters wisely; minor characters are more susceptible to death even if they have a high quality article. The amount of Survival Points you will be given at the beginning of the season is determined by the type of characters you submit, as follows: *SPARTAN-II: 240 SP *SPARTAN-III: 250 SP *Sangheili/Jiralhanae: 270 SP *SPARTAN-IV/Augmented Human: 280 SP *Mercenary/Pirate: 300 SP *Marine/Soldier: 320 SP *Insurrectionist/Kig-Yar: 350 SP *Non-combatant/Miscellaneous: 400 SP Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Major Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Extermination Round If you're interested in submitting any of your characters for the extermination deathmatch, just put their name down below. Note that although the written post will not reflect it, everyone will have an equal chance of survival, regardless of species or individual traits (the winner will be picked by drawing a random number; the list below indicates each character's assigned number) You will receive an extra 200 SP for every character you put into the extermination pool. The reward for the victor will be 5000 SP, and if not already, the winning character will be upgraded to a major character. #Tulan 'Zulmar #Grigore Vasilescu #Aspen-B145 #Brandon Foster #Veral T’ramee #Attilus #Barry Hartfield #Ank #Nibesa #Yusnak #Edgar J. Haywood #Jacquelyn S. Pattillo #Garr 'Lakovee #Desmond-A451 #Jared Miller #Gerald Roberts #Jonathan Watts #Amy-G094 #Peter Onegin #Shepard-G127 #Scott Brooks #Ryas 'Vadam #Piyus #Larr-I-kas #John Patterson #Leonard Hawkinson